hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5195 (20th June 2019)
Synopsis Plot Sinead stares at a photo of Hannah. Jack gives Breda an engagement card. She tries to convince him to take the ring off, but he refuses. Kyle is unable to get Nancy to talk to him. Sami advises Sinead to plead guilty and show remorse. Sinead worries that if she pleads guilty, people will think that she's lying about the rape. Sinead decides not to take Sami's advice. Juliet tells Nancy about Brooke being sick in the school bathrooms after getting drunk the day before. Sami tells Diane and Tony of Sinead's intentions. Diane decides to make Sinead plead guilty by taking Hannah to visit her. Jesse tries but struggles to cheer Grace up. Nancy confronts Brooke. She worries that Brooke was pressured into drinking. Nancy grounds Brooke, disallowing her from attending Jack and Breda's engagement party. Brooke snaps at Juliet. Juliet tells Brooke that they don't appear to be friends with her. Sinead is thrilled to see Hannah but is furious with Diane for bringing her. Diane tells Sinead that if she pleads not guilty, Hannah will be seeing prison a lot more often. Nancy finally opens up to Kyle. She tells him about Jake attempting to rape her in February 2008 and Finn attempting to rape her in August 2014, and is pleased to have opened up to him when he sympathises and comforts her. Sinead tells Diane that she doesn't think she will be able to beat Laurie. The prison alarm goes off, abruptly ending Sinead and Diane's meeting. Courtney and Jesse are fed up with Grace. Jesse explodes and storms out. Hannah asks Diane if Sinead is bad, and Diane assures her that she is not. Sinead explodes and trashes her cell before breaking down in tears. Jack makes a speech at the engagement party. Breda tells Sylver that she got the ring at a pawn shop and lied that it was a family heirloom to make Jack feel special. Courtney tells a guilty Jesse that he had every right snapping at Grace and tells him that if Grace speaks to him like that again, she will snap at him. Darren plays a game to see how well Jack and Breda know each other. Tom asks Breda if she knows how many kidneys Jack has - she says that Jack only has one because he gave his other one to save a child. Breda tries again but fails to get the ring from Jack. Breda overhears Darren asking Jack if Breda knew that they went on the run for killing Callum. Breda confronts Jack. Brooke apologises to Juliet, who is impressed that she sneaked out to see her. Breda refuses to let Jack explain and tells him that it's an eye for an eye - or in this case, a life for a life. Sami tries to comfort Sinead. She tells him that she's not going to court, refusing to listen to Sami try to convince her otherwise. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast None Music Notes *Adam Rickitt is incorrectly credited as "Adam Rickett". Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019